Notice me!
by Blue Depression
Summary: Yukine devient jaloux de Nora. Mais est-ce uniquement de la jalousie? Quelle est cette étrange émotion qui l'envahi et le pousse à tout faire pour que Yato le remarque? Yukine x Yato


**Les personnages de Noragami ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont la propriété du** **duo de mangaka** **Adachitoka** **.**

 **Yukine x Yato**

"Yato... Pourquoi étais-tu avec Nora!"

Yato baissa la tête, honteux. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il regrettait son geste, qu'il regrettait son choix. Mais ce n'était pas des regrets que je voulais voir, ni des excuses que je voulais entendre. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait décidé d'amener Nora avec lui pour ce travail à ma place. Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi? Elle était plus forte? Plus puissante? Peut-être qu'elle convenait mieux aux techniques de combat de Yato... Ou alors…

"Comment tu sais..."

Je grognai en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'admettait finalement de sa propre bouche.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi elle et pas moi?"

Je serrai les poings, commençant à perdre patience. Pourquoi Yato était-il autant attaché à elle? Il m'emmenait de moins en moins avec lui lorsqu'il partait travailler... Je serais devenu inutile? Incapable? Faible...?

 _Il la préfère à moi..._

Le dieu de la calamité me tourna le dos, ce qui confirma mes pensées. Je savais que les pensées d'un régalia étaient partagées avec celle de son dieu, et ce fait ne fit qu'amplifier ma colère et ma frustration. Il savait ce que je ressentais mais il continuait de vouloir elle plutôt que moi et ce, sans jamais me donner d'explications? En quoi notre relation était saine? Il était supposé me dire ces choses-là, me parler, m'expliquer, moi qui suis son régalia, sacré en plus! Je serrai des dents et me mis sur mes pieds, une nouvelle vague de colère me submergeant au passage.

Devant moi, je vis Yato mettre sa main sur sa nuque en laissant sortir un gémissement de douleur qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer.

"Yukine..."

Je me sentis aussitôt mal, et pris une grande respiration. Blesser Yato était la dernière chose que je voulais, bien que je le déteste énormément en ce moment. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Je devais me calmer, pour le bien de Yato. Ma sympathie envers lui m'étonnait beaucoup. Alors que je devais le mépriser, le détester et même l'abandonner, je finissais toujours par rester à ses côtés. Qu'allait-il faire sans moi de toute manière?

 _Il utiliserait Nora_

Je ne devais pas me laisser influencer par ma haine. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration lorsque je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter.

"Yukine je... Suis désolé..."

Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses! Je voulais qu'il me remarque, moi! Qu'il me choisisse, moi! Qu'il me considère comme son précieux régalia sacré, je voulais qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de moi! Je voulais que ma présence lui soit vitale...

Une étrange émotion me pris soudainement. Je ne la connaissais pas, et je ne savais pas son nom. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette émotion me poussait à vouloir toute l'attention de Yato. À ne l'avoir que pour moi. De la jalousie peut-être? Ou mon ego qui ne voulait pas être inférieur à une autre personne?

J'ouvris les yeux pour répliquer au dieu, mais lorsqu'ils furent ouverts, mes pupilles orange rencontrèrent celles bleu ciel de Yato. Ses yeux tellement bleus et tellement beaux firent rater un battement à mon cœur. Il était proche, son odeur et sa chaleur corporelle m'enveloppaient entièrement. J'ignorais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mes joues me brulaient et le bas de mon corps était devenu mou, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Il fallait coute que coute que je me défasse de cette impression désagréable!

Je reculais tout en poussant Yato, puis je baissais la tête le rouge aux joues. Une idée vint immédiatement prendre place dans ma tête, comme une ampoule que l'on aurait allumée. Pour Yato, j'allais devenir fort. J'allais devenir LE plus fort, comme ça il allait être obligé de me choisir, et il allait m'admirer! Il allait m'aimer c'était certain! Je voyais déjà son regard fier, son sourire victorieux et ses félicitations. Je serrai le poing, déterminé, et sortis du temple de Kofuku en courant, endroit où nous étions depuis le début.

"Où vas-tu?"

Je m'arrêtais et lui répondis sans me retourner.

"Je vais m'entraîner avec Kazuma-san"

Repartant à la course, pressé, je faillis ne pas entendre les dernières paroles de Yato.

"Sois prudent..." 

GGG

"Tu n'es pas assez rapide Yukine-Kun!"

À genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, je reprenais mon souffle de nouveau. Ça faisait la 17 IIème fois aujourd'hui que Kazuma-san réussissait à me mettre au tapis, en m'infligeant une sévère correction. Je devais avouer qu'en allant demander de l'aide au régalia sacré de la puissante Bishamon, je m'attendais à un entrainement dur et intensif. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit douloureux à ce point. Mais je ne devais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais devenir fort, surpasser Nora et enfin avoir toute l'attention que je méritais.

"Tu ne dois pas prévoir les attaques. Tu ne dois pas les voir ni les entendre. Tu dois les sentir, sens le coup arriver, sens le vent se soulever au moment de l'attaque, sens ton adversaire derrière toi. Tu dois tout ressentir au plus profond de toi. "

Je me relevai péniblement en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait le long de mon front, nouvelle cicatrice résultant de la précédente attaque. Mon corps en était couvert. L'entrainement ne comprenait que la défense comme matière pour les prochains jours. Kazuma m'enseignerait la suite seulement lorsqu'il jugerait prêt. Il allait m'entraîner à attaquer.

"Tu es prêt?"

Il se mit en position de combat. Un sourire étira mes lèvres granuleuses et pleines de sang.

"Je suis prêt!"

J'avais moi-même veillé à ce que Kazuma ne s'arrête pas même si j'étais blessé. Car dans un vrai combat, l'ennemi ne s'arrête pas, lui. Pas avant que l'on soit mort. Je lui avais également demandé de ne pas y aller doucement avec moi, qu'il ne retienne pas ses coups.

Et j'étais servi. 

GGG

Yato ne disait rien.

Il me voyait rentrer à tous les soirs, couverts de bleus et de cicatrices et il ne disait rien. Il allait chercher une trousse de premiers soins et apposait des bandages sur mes blessures les plus graves. Puis, toujours muet, il s'installait dans son futon pour la nuit, sans même dire bonne nuit. Je ne savais pas s'il dormait ou s'il faisait semblant, mais s'il y avait une chose que je savais, c'est que sa réaction me mettait en colère. Il ne semblait pas être du tout impressionné par mes progrès. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était passer une serviette d'eau froide sur mes blessures afin d'en éponger le sang séché, puis d'y mettre un pansement. Tout ça, avec un regard neutre et sans émotion.

Il ne me voyait pas encore.

Pas comme je voulais qu'il me voie.

Il fallait que je travaille encore plus fort.

Et j'allais le faire.

C'est sur cette motivation soudaine que j'allai me coucher dans mon propre futon. 

GGG

Plusieurs jours passèrent comme cela. La même routine, le même entrainement, encore et encore des échecs. Toujours plus de défaites. Encore d'autres blessures à soigner. Kazuma ne me laissait aucun répit, j'étais épuisé, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Cette journée-là, j'étais incapable de lever même mon petit doigt.

J'étais paralysé par la fatigue et la douleur. Je sentais mes diverses blessures me brûler le corps entier, et mes muscles engourdis pesaient une tonne. J'avais une nouvelle fois mordu la poussière, et cette fois-ci je n'arrivai pas à renverser la cadence.

"Relèves-toi"

Je ne réussis pas non plus à répondre. Ma bouche était comme le reste de mon corps, engourdi par la douleur. Le sol sal et chaud ressemblait étrangement à un cercueil.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau, tu as 5 secondes pour te relever ou je t'attaque encore. "

5 secondes? Jamais je n'allais être en mesure de me lever en un si petit laps de temps.

5

Je ne pouvais pas bouger malgré tous mes efforts. J'essayai de toute mes forces, il fallait que je me mette sur mes pieds, il fallait que je riposte, je devais me battre pour...

Yato

Son image apparut dans mon esprit. Son visage, souriant, et ses yeux, brillants. Finalement je ne réussirai pas à atteindre le niveau de Nora. Je ne réussirai pas à le rendre fier de moi. J'aurais tellement aimé senti sa main sur ma tête, sa voix enjouée, son regard fier. Juste qu'il constate mes efforts m'aurait rempli de bonheur.

4

Le temps était devenu comme au ralenti. Les oiseaux volaient lentement dans le ciel, nullement pressé d'arriver à destination. Les nuages se déplaçaient à leur vitesse, ne se souciant pas de l'ombre qu'ils faisaient sur le paysage en dessous d'eux. Et le vent, le vent qui faisait agiter les branches des arbres pour en faire une mélodie harmonieuse et douce, une vraie berceuse de la nature. Le vent qui faisait siffler mes oreilles, qui faisait voleter les feuilles et le sable autour de moi. Lui non plus n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il pouvait agir à sa guise et personne n'allait le juger. Il n'avait personne à impressionner.

3

La fin arrive je le sens. C'est dont ça que tu parlais, Kazuma San? Sentir les attaques avant qu'elle ne soit même lancée? Tout ressentir? Eh bien, maintenant je ressens tout. Je ressens surtout la mort qui s'approche lentement de moi, sa grande faux placée sur son épaule maigre. Elle venait une nouvelle fois pour moi. Me tuer une fois n'était donc pas assez?

2

Je fermai les yeux. Il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire à part cela. Mes paupières lourdes se fermèrent sur mes yeux pleins d'eau. Tien, depuis quand je pleure? Une larme fit son chemin de mon œil gauche et alla s'écraser sur le sable sans un bruit. C'était donc ça la fin pour moi? Silencieuse et tout seul?

1

Adieu, ma vie de régalia, qui malheureusement n'avait pas été longue. Adieu, Kofuku c'était plaisant de loger chez toi. Adieu, Kazuma... Toi qui t'apprête à me tuer, merci de m'avoir aidé. Adieu Hiyori... Surtout ne m'oublie jamais.

Adieu, Yato.

Dire que jamais tu n'as pu me voir comme j'aurais aimé que tu me voies.

Je n'aurai pas réussi. J'ai échoué. Tu ne m'aimeras donc jamais comme je t'aime...?

Un déclic de compréhension se fit dans ma tête alors que Kazuma prononça 0.

J'attendais que le coup final vienne abréger ma courte vie, mais il ne vint jamais. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis une silhouette penchée au-dessus de moi. Pendant un instant, j'étais certain que c'était Yato qui était venu me voir à mon entrainement. Pendant ce petit instant, j'étais heureux. Heureux de mes illusions. Mais ce n'était que mon imagination.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tuer? Aller, fini l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Je te ramène. "

Kazuma n'avait jamais attaqué. Il n'avait même jamais eue l'intention, son bon sens l'avait averti et son jugement empêché de me donner le coup mortel. Je lui en voulais, beaucoup, de ne pas l'avoir fait. Le monde aurait été débarrassé de moi, quoi de mieux?

Malgré ces pensées, au fond de moi, une petite partie de ma personne était contente d'être toujours en vie. 

GGG

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!"

La voix du dieu de la calamité vint assaillir mes tympans et amplifier mon mal de tête. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Kazuma, incapable de bouger. Ce faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, pourquoi se décidait-il à parler maintenant?

"L'entrainement a été un peu plus dur aujourd'hui-"

"L'entrainement?!"

Une pose après ce mot. Je sentais que Yato était en colère, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. En quoi cela était-il important pour lui? Il ne se préoccupait guère de moi de toute manière.

"C'est toi qui lui as infligé ça?!"

Ses mots devinrent perçant, aiguisés comme des couteaux et vinrent presque transpercer mon âme. Ils étaient remplis de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, jamais. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens brièvement. Je regrettai aussitôt de les avoir regardés.

Les yeux de Yato étaient sombres. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces pupilles qui auraient figé n'importe qui sur place. Il était effrayant, terrifiant et il aurait fait peur même au plus puissant régalia. J'étais tellement absorbé par ses yeux que je ne remarquai pas immédiatement que je n'étais plus dans les bras de Kazuma San. J'étais maintenant dans ceux de Yato. Ce dernier fit trembler sa voix une nouvelle fois. Elle vint me secouer de l'intérieur.

"Vas-t-en"

Ses paroles crachées atteignirent bien vite Kazuma, qui détala comme un lapin, effrayé. Lorsque Bishamon allait entendre parler de ça, elle n'allait pas être ravie.

Une fois que l'on fut seul, je sentis la colère du dieu diminuer. Elle était moins imposante mais elle était toujours là. Je la sentais toujours qui me réchauffait l'intérieur. C'était inconfortable et presque douloureux.

Il me déposa le plus délicatement possible sur mon futon, et s'agenouilla à mes côtés en baissant la tête. Sa douceur soudaine contrastait fortement avec la colère précédemment exprimée, si bien que cela me laissa sans voix. Étendu sur la surface moelleuse, je ne savais que faire devant le dieu. Il était immobile, dans une posture qui m'empêchait d'apercevoir son visage. Je ne vis qu'une chose, quelque chose que je ne compris pas immédiatement.

Ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement, pris de petits soubresauts qu'il essayait de masquer, mais sans succès. Au sol, je vis des goutes. Ou plutôt, des larmes. C'était très peu voyant et subtil, mais Yato était bel et bien entrain de pleurer. Une larme descendit lentement le long de sa joue avant d'aller s'écraser au sol avec ses consœurs.

"Yato..."

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Avais-je reçu un trop gros coup sur le crane? Pourquoi pleurait-il?

"Yukine... Comment... Peux-tu penser ça..."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et ma bouche s'ouvrit en O dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot. J'avais oublié. Il pouvait savoir en tout temps ce que je pensais. Pourtant j'étais certain que cela ne l'importunait aucunement et qu'il s'en foutait. Un coup au sol me fit sortir de mes pensées. Yato venait d'envoyer son poing contre la surface dure du plancher.

"Comment peux-tu penser que je ne veux plus de toi! Que je me fous de ce que tu fais... Ou même que je serais heureux si tu n'étais plus là! Comment tu peux penser ça! "

Il balaya l'espace de son bras puis leva la tête. Il avait le visage en larmes, des cernes sous les yeux et le regard inquiet. Pourquoi... Pourquoi continuait-il à prétendre cela? Pourquoi mentait-il sans arrêt?!

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi! Tu as Nora de toute manière, elle est bien mieux que moi!"

Son visage se crispa sous le choc et la colère. Il laissa échapper un "tsk" en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"De quoi tu parles! Elle n'a aucune importance! C'est to-"

"Aucune importance?!"

S'en était trop, le vase avait débordé. Mes émotions cachées ressortaient maintenant sans filtre, en même temps que mes larmes.

"C'est toujours elle que tu prends! Toujours elle que tu emmènes! Toujours elle que tu préfères!"

Mes paroles le laissèrent sans voix. Il me regarda de ses yeux bleus, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. En quoi cela était-il surprenant? Il jouait encore à celui qui ne savait pas?

"Tu... Tu ne m'a jamais aimé!"

Mes derniers mots semblèrent le laisser sous le choc. Son visage n'exprimait maintenant plus aucune émotion excepté la surprise. Ce qu'il m'énervait! Je me tournai sur le côté afin de me mettre dos à lui. Je n'étais plus dans la capacité de faire face à son visage. De nouvelles larmes envahirent mon visage pendant que j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi mon corps continuait de réagir ainsi lorsque j'étais en présence de Yato. C'était stupide... Un nouveau sanglot monta dans ma gorge et me fit tressauter, ce qui raviva la douleur des blessures de l'entrainement.

"Yukine..."

Je sentis une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule. Aussitôt, une décharge vint me picoter la peau à l'endroit où il avait posé ses doigts. Pourquoi cette sensation?! Je secouai mon bras pour le dégagé tout en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Il laissa retomber sa main à sa position initiale.

"Yukine... Je vais te dire pourquoi c'est Nora que j'utilisais. "

Aucun tremblement dans sa voix. Il allait finalement avouer. Finalement, il allait me dire que j'étais obsolète et inutile. J'allais l'entendre de sa bouche. Ça allait être dur à accepter mais j'étais prêt. Prêt à entendre la vérité. Mais l'étais-je vraiment?

"La raison pour laquelle je sollicitais l'aide d'un autre régalia est très simple. Mais en même temps… elle est très compliquée. Moi-même j'ai encore de la difficulté à comprendre mes choix, et ensuite je dois leur faire face. Faire face aux conséquences. "

Sa voix s'était adoucie au point d'être devenue d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il semblait serein avec ce qu'il avait l'intention de me dire, comme si c'était un aveu banal dont il n'avait aucun regret à me confier. Cela me fit sortir de mes gonds une nouvelle fois.

"Qu'attends-tu pour le dire?! "

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui, pour mieux voir sa réaction. Je savais que ce geste brusque allait réveiller les douleurs cachées de mon corps, mais cela ne m'importunait pas pour le moment. Dès que mon dos se reposa à plat contre le futon, des doigts attrapèrent mon menton pour l'immobiliser. Je me figeai aussi en sentant un picotement familier parcourir cette zone. Puis, sans avertissement, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se poser contre mes lèvres, et quelque chose de bleu foncé rentra dans mon champ de vision. Il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Que ce qui était plaqué sur mes lèvres fortement mais avec tant de douceur était enfaite les lèvres de Yato.

 _Que…?_

Mes muscles étaient de nouveau figés. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Yato faisait cela? Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et le choc. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il? Lorsque sa bouche se décolla de la mienne, lentement, avec presque regret, je croisai son regard. Une question me brulait les lèvres mais lorsque je les ouvris pour lui poser, il me coupa la parole.

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur"

 _Quoi?_

"Je… je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ses missions parce que dès que je me tiens près de toi, ça me fait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ça chauffe et… mon cœur me fait mal dès que je pense que tu pourrais être blessé lors d'une bataille et je ne veux pas ça. C'est pour cela que j'emmenais Nora avec toi. Et avant que tu le demandes, si je ne parlais pas lorsque tu revenais de ton entrainement c'est que ça me faisait trop mal de te voir dans cet état. Je préférais ne rien dire, et attendre. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser à ce point, je voulais seulement te protéger. Yukine je…"

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux et formant par le fait même un rideau de tristesse. De nouvelles larmes vinrent s'écraser au sol. Sa confession faisait du sens, mais même là il aurait dû me faire plus confiance. Me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, je suis un régalia c'est mon travail de veiller sur lui et pas l'inverse. Soudainement, quelque chose vint allumer mon esprit. Une chose qu'il avait dite me resta en mémoire et je pris la parole.

"Yato… tu as dit que tu te sentais bizarre à mes côtés… je… je crois que je ressens la même chose mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…"

Ce fut mon tour de baisser la tête, le rouge me montant bien trop vite aux joues. Ce que je ressentais pour Yato… était partagé. Restait à savoir ce que c'était. Une main se posa sur ma tête, ce qui me fit la relever. J'entendis rire, ce qui m'intrigua encore plus.

"Tu es vraiment un gamin"

Que lui prenait-il de m'insulter de la sorte? J'allais lui faire voir de quoi le "gamin" était capable! J'étais sur le poing de répliquer au dieu lorsque quelque chose se posa sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher. J'en fus une nouvelle fois extrêmement surpris si bien que ça me laissa pantois.

"Ce que je ressens… et ce que tu ressens sont la même chose. "

Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux, un sourire étirant son visage.

"C'est de l'amour. "

 _Quoi?_

Mes joues se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée alors que je comprenais enfin tout ce que j'avais ressenti au cours des dernières semaines. C'était clair maintenant, comment avais-je pus ne pas comprendre? Je devais être trop enseveli sous la colère pour voir la lumière. J'aimais Yato, c'était un fait. C'était l'admettre à voix haute qui était embarrassant, surtout dans la position dans laquelle nous étions. Moi, couché sur le dos et lui, courbé au-dessus de moi, une main près de ma tête tandis que l'autre s'était posé contre ma joue. Nos fronts étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre et toutes les parties de mon corps en contact avec la peau du dieu me picotaient au point de la rendre brulante.

"Alors… ce veut dire que…"

Yato me coupa la parole une nouvelle fois en reposant ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Puis, il posa sa main délicatement sur ma tête et me souris d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

"Avant que j'oublie, je suis très fier de toi! La prochaine fois que tu t'entraines, fais-le-moi savoir, je vais aller te voir! "

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me féliciter. Il les ébouriffa amicalement puis reposa son front contre le mien. Mes joues me chauffaient et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je ne savais quoi répondre. J'étais simplement heureux.


End file.
